No. 1
You may be looking for No. 1, a multiplayer character in GTA: Liberty City Stories. For the mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, see No. 3. No. 1 is the final mission for Brucie in Grand Theft Auto IV. Brucie and Niko enter an illegal street race. Overview Niko walks into Brucie's garage. Brucie and his assistant Lenny are working on a yellow and black Banshee he colloquially calls "The Bitch" and his "Favorite Ride". Brucie didn't do a good job tuning the car, and therefore it won't start, so he decides to borrow a yellow Comet from his friend and colleague, only known as Stevie or Steve. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and collect the race car. *Go to the race start. *Win the race. *Take Brucie home. Walkthrough Go get the car with Brucie, as marked on the radar. On arrival, Brucie will call attention to a chrome yellow Comet. Drive it to the starting location. The yellow marker will put you behind the other racers. Once you get to the marker, the race will start. There is an alternate way where you can get a head start by going in the front of the first two cars and bumping them thus prompting the game to go to countdown immediately, giving you the lead instead of starting at the back (you can do this method in other races you have to do for Brucie). Although you might be tempted, try not to lay on the gas. There are a lot of tricky turns so use your brakes and do not shoot the other racers. Take turns slowly and you're sure to win. The computer drivers lack the finesse of a skillful player. When you win the race, Brucie will be "jacked up" and wants you to take him home to work out, even though he did nothing. When you finish this mission, Brucie will be so pleased that he will let you keep the car, offering to give The Bitch to Stevie as compensation. Drop Brucie off at his loft. After this Niko refuses to do any more work for Brucie. If you let the dialogue between Niko Bellic and Brucie play out before actually driving into the marker to finish the mission you will find out that Niko no longer wants to work for Brucie because of his mood swings from "juicing" too much, but he still doesn't mind hanging out with him. From now on, Brucie will be one of the friends available to you on your cell phone. He will call later because the other racers want a rematch. This will open up an additional activity: Brucie's Races. Video Walkthrough Z2fdIysJ5do Trivia *This mission does not advance the story and can be completed after completion of the main story, making it one of three missions in GTA IV that can be completed after beating the game (the others being Out of the Closet and The Holland Play.) de:No.1 es:No. 1 pl:No. 1 Category:Missions in GTA IV